el poderoso
by yovita
Summary: el poderoso es una historia de un personaje poco comun, algo chiflado talvez en busca de un sueño, es divertida y dinamica y no pueden no leerla...... entren


El Poderoso

**No, yo que tú no lo haría.**

Pero, lo hice. ¿Cómo iba ha saberlo?, no lo pensé, ni  tampoco medité bien la situación, solo me di vuelta y zas!!!!, por causa de eso, no sé cómo ni cuándo regresaré a casa, ni muchos menos sé dónde estoy ahora.

 Algún día me tenía que pasar, y me pasó, quizás demasiado rápido para poder evitarlo; así es la vida, una caja de sorpresas que cuando uno menos se lo espera te pesca, claro que si hubiese sabido la sorpresita que me tenía preparada, hubiese preferido una vida monótona y fome.

            Lo que me tiene más enojado de todo esto, es que mi  tía Sórceres tenía razón  en lo que me decía con su palabrería que yo nunca quise escuchar, porque realmente me irritaba que todos los días, antes de irme a trabajar, en vez, de desearme suerte me decía que me cambiara de trabajo porque ese era muy peligroso y que pagaban muy poco; claro, si quiere más plata por qué miercale no trabaja, harto tengo yo con mantener la casa y a ella, que no es una mujer fácil, no señor. 

Ella siempre ha criticado todo lo que hago, todavía piensa que soy un niño y no es así. Parece que olvidara que tengo 34 años porque me sigue diciendo qué ropa ponerme y cómo debo peinarme. La verdad es que yo acato no más, salgo todos los días como ella quiere y a la cuadra siguiente me desordeno el pelo como a mí me gusta, así me parezco más a Súperman cuando andaba de civil. 

Yo trato de ser lo más bueno posible con mi tía, porque está viejita y no me gusta hacerla enojar, ella  ha sido una madre para mí, me cuidó desde que era chiquitito porque mi mamá murió cuando tenía 2 años, desde ahí que vivo con ella y pareciera que mientras más pasan los años más mañosa se pone, hay veces que me colma la paciencia y me dan ganas de mandarla derechito a un asilo de ancianos, pero luego pienso en todo lo que ha hecho por mí, que me odio por pensar en eso. 

Es cierto que le debo mucho, pero ella no tiene derecho a meterse en todo, ni menos en mi trabajo, aunque es verdad que era bien peligroso, pero eso era lo que le gustaba a cualquier súper héroe, un héroe que huya del peligro no es un héroe y yo soy un héroe o más bien pretendo serlo.

Desde niño me han apasionado las historietas y los dibujos de súper héroes, de hecho yo quería ser como  Súperman, Batman o como Flash, me daba igual, solo quería tener poderes mágicos para ayudar al mundo y combatir la maldad. Mi tía al ver mi fascinación por estos personajes, me cosió una capa roja muy bonita para que me la pusiera para jugar , pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que yo hasta dormía con capa y fue mucho mayor cuando la llamaron del colegio porque su sobrino sin explicación alguna, llegaba todos los días con una capa roja  y en los recreos corría por los pasillos haciendo flamear su capa como desquiciado. La palabra DESQUICIADO para referirse a mí, no fue  la opción más adecuada, ya que a mi tía esa palabra le cae como "pata en la guata" (esa palabra fue la última que le dijo a su esposo antes de que este cerrara la puerta para no regresar jamás) y bastó con nombrarla para que le diera de súbito una cachetada al rector. Esa fue la última vez que pisé el Colegio San Marcos.

Después de ese episodio, nunca más tuve capa, mi tía la quemó en la mesa del comedor y gracias a eso ahora comemos en bandeja. También tenía estrictamente prohibido ver programas de súper héroes y para que se me quitara de raíz la tontera, no encontró nada mejor que meterme a un grupo cristiano, así es que a penas llegaba de mi nuevo colegio (Colegio Divino Pastor),  ella personalmente me llevaba  a la iglesia del barrio.

En ese entonces sufrí una profunda crisis interna porque en la iglesia tenía un pastor que a petición de mi tía me decía todo el día que los súper héroes eran ficción, que no existían, que era todo mentira. Oír eso era fuerte para mí, todo se me derrumbó y no atinaba a nada más que llorar, yo estaba verdaderamente preocupado ¿qué podía hacer yo ante esto? era solo un mocoso de 10 años amante de los poderes mágicos y del bien de la comunidad. Esta última frase me condenó: ¿Bien a la comunidad? me preguntó el pastor que oyó mi desconsolado llanto y yo le respondí que sí. Listo, a la media hora siguiente el pastorcito barriendo la plaza me tenía. Ese tipo de ayuda a la comunidad no era al que yo me refería, pero qué sacaba con explicar, nadie comprendería que yo era especial, yo era más que los otros niños y que tarde o temprano poseería poder , aquel poder que tanto amaba, el poder que me convertiría en alguien amado y respetado por las demás personas, como siempre debió haber sido.

El pastor angustiado, ya no sabía que hacer conmigo porque todo el día yo hablaba a los niños de los poderes mágicos que algún día poseería así es que se le ocurrió una forma de hacerme entender, que hasta el día de hoy resultaría. Me dijo que Dios tenía el verdadero poder, me contó de la multiplicación de los panes y del agua transformada en vino. Al fin !!! alguien que me entendía, el padrecito sabía de lo que yo estaba hablando éramos dos seres unidos por una misma causa : los poderes mágicos. 

Con esto yo iba cada vez más feliz a la iglesia para que el pastorcito me contara lo que Dios podría ofrecerme. Y fue así como fui cambiando mis ideales, todo el mundo hablaba de Dios y esto no pasaba con súper man  ni con battman, así es que me di cuenta que "la papa" era Dios, no esos tipos con capa que solo salen en la televisión.

Salí del colegio pensando en conseguir un trabajo que me acercara a Dios, el pastorcito me decía que fuera doctor para ayudar a la gente y que con eso siempre estaría cerca de él, pero esa no era la cercanía que yo andaba buscando, yo quería proximidad física y que mejor lugar para aproximarme, que el cielo. Estando allá sería el más cercano a Dios, el más alto y el con más posibilidades que cualquier hombre,  porque si Dios necesitara a alguien que lo ayudara en sus difíciles misiones sería yo a quién vería primero porque estaba tan alto que hasta me podría tocar, siempre pensé en aquello, incluso creía que estábamos tan cerca que habían veces que lo escuchaba cantar  y para no ser descortés, yo lo seguía cantando mi canción favorita: Con dinero o sin dinero hago siempre lo quiero y mi palabra es la ley, no tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el rey.

Debido a lo que me pasó, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar y he llegado a la conclusión que cantar así fue  bien  ridículo de mi parte, imaginarme cómo me veía desde abajo: un limpiador de vidrios de un gran edificio cantando descontroladamente la canción el Rey. Por culpa de ese espectáculo, casi pierdo el trabajo, porque una de las ventanas de la oficina de  abajo dónde se realizaba una importante reunión  se encontraba abierta  y comprenderán que era casi imposible hablar ahí dentro, conmigo afuera, comunicándome con Dios de una manera poco tradicional.

Es por eso que a mis 20 años de edad acepté el trabajo de limpiador de vidrios de altura, nada más que para estar cercano a Dios. Mi tía me decía que mejor fuera aviador, pero yo no estaba interesado en usar uniforme, además como todos usan el mismo ¿cómo sabría Dios cuál de todos  esos sujetos era yo?. Era complicado, lo único que se me ocurría era poner mi nombre bien grande en el uniforme:  

Alfredo Troncoso. No, quizás no me lo hubiesen permitido en la fuerza aérea, así es que mejor sigo como limpiador de vidrios, no pagan mucho pero me ayuda con mi objetivo.

Empecé con ánimo mi nuevo empleo, me reía solo al pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr mi objetivo, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera conseguir  poderes mágicos. Como sabía que todo el mundo me miraría como loco si les contaba mi sueño me mantuve silencioso y solitario en toda mi juventud. Nada me importaba, no hallaba la hora de recibir el llamado para empezar a tener misiones, a solucionar problemas, a ser invisible, a traspasar paredes, a volar y a hacer todas las cosas que se supone que Dios hace, igual como los súper héroes, pero mejor, porque este era uno real, uno que sería capaz de convertirme en estrella  . 

Se que soy un buen tipo y como bueno que soy, me merezco un gran puesto, como el de: gerente presidencial de uniones familiares (preferentemente de Miami y Hawai). 

Han pasado 14 años de esfuerzo limpiando vidrio tras vidrio y aún no ha pasado nada con respecto al puesto, confieso que estoy preocupado porque  siempre he pensado que soy especial, recuerdo que cuando era niño mi tía me decía que todos lo éramos, pero yo insistía que era el especial de los especiales y por eso le exigía que me comprara los mejores juguetes y las mejores revistas pero ella ni caso me hacía y se burlaba de mí trayéndome un barato completo especial diciéndome: toma un especial para otro especial.  Ella se compraba el italiano, ese era más rico porque tenía palta y era más caro, así es que la fresca siempre me dejaba el especial para mí, y si le alegaba me decía: ¿no que eres tan especial? y se reía, ante eso yo no podía hacer nada solo comía y callaba. 

Pero ahora qué daría por un completo!!! no me importa si no tiene palta, en las condiciones en que me encuentro no puedo ponerme  exquisito. No veo nada, está todo oscuro aquí ni tampoco  oigo nada, de todas las partes en que podría estar  esta se parece a estar dentro de una caja o ¿será un ataúd?. No, no creo que caerse de un sexto piso limpiando vidrios sea para morirse, quizás unas heridas locas o invalido tal vez , no me gustaría ser invalido ¿cómo iría con Dios a resolver problemas?, no podría volar, él me tendría que llevar en brazos y quizás le sale una hernia, porque la última vez que me pesé había subido 5 kilos así es que al pobre le causaré problemas ¿qué hago si Dios muere por tener que llevarme?, ¿seré yo el nuevo Dios?.

**Don Alfredo, don Alfredo ¿me oye?, vamos despierte, la operación salió todo un éxito, lleva tres días dormido y ha hablado puras incoherencias. **

**Ha tenido suerte, caer de un sexto piso  y quedar vivito y coleando no la hace cualquiera, definitivamente usted tiene algún poder mágico o algún pacto con Dios .**

Yovanna Navarro 


End file.
